


Triptych

by fallen_woman



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-12
Updated: 2005-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_woman/pseuds/fallen_woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time The Boss touches Eva, it's during an interrogation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triptych

The first time The Boss touches Eva, it's during an interrogation. Eva remembers the arch of her back against the wall, the steady press of The Boss's hands, blue eyes gazing into blue.

The Boss exhales softly. "You're lying."

_Oh, fuck it,_ Eva thinks, and she bridges the gap with an easy kiss.

***

Ages ago, when Eva had been young and flat-chested and brunette, she had gone to church. What stands out most in her memory is kneeling at the altar, gazing up at a splendid triptych: a white heron, wings full spread, golden beak lancing into its lush breast and spurting blood for its brood to feed. And she had believed, oh god she did believe, because amidst the swirl of feathers and glorious gold sacrifice and young, ruthless mouths greedy with red, the black dying eyes of the bird were calm and beautiful.

The Boss has those eyes.

So even as she betrays Snake, she envies him, really, because to have that blood on her, through her, in her — she would be saved.

***

The last time they meet, there is no touching.

The Boss stands silent as Eva strips off her plain green uniform, kicking aside the last remnants of poor, weak Tatiana. Eva steps into her jumpsuit, zips it up half-way, then zips it back down.

"I'm not going to kill him," she says, and it sounds strange to her, because it's the truth. The Boss doesn't respond, but her sad heron eyes tell Eva everything she needs to know. They nod to each other, and as The Boss steps out, Eva resists the urge to throw herself at the other woman.

Later on, waiting in the helicopter for Snake, Eva curls up, head down, her heart pounding in her ears.

I wish.

I wish.

I wish.


End file.
